Lightweight
Lightweight is the first Chapter in the Special Event The Champion's Clash. It is succeeded by Heavyweight. Battles Round 1= Portal to one of the 6 paths Path A *Magik (205) *Hyperion (267) *Iceman (271) *Void (285) *Corvus Glaive (347) Portal to Path B or the Champion Path B *Magik (311) *Hyperion (348) *Iceman (335) *Void (344) *Corvus Glaive (403) Portal to Path C or the Champion Path C *Magik (341) *Hyperion (384) *Iceman (375) *Void (376) *Corvus Glaive (459) Portal to Path D or the Champion Path D *Magik (397) *Hyperion (446) *Iceman (434) *Void (459) *Corvus Glaive (560) Portal to Path E or the Champion Path E *Magik (463) *Hyperion (536) *Iceman (526) *Void (529) *Corvus Glaive (620) Portal to Path F or the Champion Path F *Magik (517) *Hyperion (597) *Iceman (585) *Void (599) *Corvus Glaive (679) Portal to the Champion *The Champion (539) (boss) |-|Round 2= Portal to one of the 6 paths Path A *Magik (700) *Hyperion (887) *Iceman (890) *Void (961) *Corvus Glaive (889) Portal to Path B or the Champion Path B *Magik (744) *Hyperion (951) *Iceman (1015) *Void (1081) *Corvus Glaive (1118) Portal to Path C or the Champion Path C *Magik (894) *Hyperion (1153) *Iceman (1169) *Void (1286) *Corvus Glaive (1465) Portal to Path D or the Champion Path D *Magik (1163) *Hyperion (1496) *Iceman (1502) *Void (1619) *Corvus Glaive (1675) Portal to Path E or the Champion Path E *Magik (1422) *Hyperion (1817) *Iceman (1961) *Void (2119) *Corvus Glaive (2232) Portal to Path F or the Champion Path F *Magik (2008) *Hyperion (2527) *Iceman (2465) *Void (2529) *Corvus Glaive (2614) Portal to the Champion *The Champion (2258) (boss) |-|Round 3= Portal to one of the 6 paths Path A *Magik (1996) *Hyperion (2281) *Iceman (2277) *Void (2283) *Corvus Glaive (2684) Portal to Path B or the Champion Path B *Magik (2516) *Hyperion (2789) *Iceman (2775) *Void (2758) *Corvus Glaive (3283) Portal to Path C or the Champion Path C *Magik (2838) *Hyperion (3227) *Iceman (3252) *Void (3174) *Corvus Glaive (3749) Portal to Path D or the Champion Path D *Magik (3529) *Hyperion (4029) *Iceman (4168) *Void (4236) *Corvus Glaive (4939) Portal to Path E or the Champion Path E *Magik (4406) *Hyperion (5201) *Iceman (5275) *Void (5173) *Corvus Glaive (6041) Portal to Path F or the Champion Path F *Magik (5187) *Hyperion (5735) *Iceman (5784) *Void (5567) *Corvus Glaive (6587) Portal to the Champion *The Champion (6602) (boss) |-|Round 4= Portal to one of the 6 paths Path A *Magik (5821) *Hyperion (6888) *Iceman (6931) *Void (8159) *Corvus Glaive (7430) Portal to Path B or the Champion Path B *Magik (7692) *Hyperion (9628) *Iceman (9141) *Void (10310) *Corvus Glaive (9457) Portal to Path C or the Champion Path C *Magik (9699) *Hyperion (11340) *Iceman (10870) *Void (12720) *Corvus Glaive (12210) Portal to Path D or the Champion Path D *Magik (12360) *Hyperion (14630) *Iceman (13680) *Void (15380) *Corvus Glaive (13690) Portal to Path E or the Champion Path E *Magik (14349) *Hyperion (17460) *Iceman (16550) *Void (19070) *Corvus Glaive (16920) Portal to Path F or the Champion Path F *Magik (17140) *Hyperion (19750) *Iceman (18540) *Void (20800) *Corvus Glaive (18170) Portal to the Champion *The Champion (11220) (boss) Quotes *''The Champion: The Champion's Clash in the Contest, nestled in the Battlerealm, countless millions watching; and this is the Summoner's cup of coffee in the big time man, yeah. You may think you're number one material, but there's only one number one and that one number one is singular! So bring your best, big S! Because you have never-- --fought-- --a real-- --champion!'' —Upon starting Round 1 Rewards Chapter= * *x30 Tier 4 Class Catalyst Fragment Crystal *x1 Tier 4 Basic Catalyst *x3 Tier 1 Alpha Catalyst - Exploration= * *x1 Tier 4 Class Catalyst Crystal *x1 Tier 4 Basic Catalyst *x1 4-Star Awakening Gem Crystal *x20 5-Star Signature Stone Crystal *Heavyweight Rare Title }} |-|Quests= * - Exploration= * * * }} - Round 2= * - Exploration= * * * }} - Round 3= - Exploration= * *x1 Tier 3 Class Catalyst Crystal * }} - Round 4= * *x5 Tier 4 Class Catalyst Fragment Crystal - Exploration= * * *x6,000 Tier 4 Basic Catalyst Fragment * }} }}